Compromises for Synergy
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: What would you do to make the team run smoother?


I don't know I how I let Jamison talk me into a first date this was a trade for the end messing around on missions. Last time he decides to pass the time he gave away our position. Why would he think juggling his ammo would be a great idea is anyone's guess. If wasn't Pharah quick thinking we would both be in body cast instead of relatively left untouched. There was a long conversation among everyone within Overwatch asking him what they could do make him more professional during missions. What could have him finally relaxed enough to take his position seriously?

"One thing will get me working all professional like, a date with the beaut Mei."

Everyone was shocked, me, included. That's not what anyone minus Roadhog thought he would say more money, a soundproof testing room, a new chemistry station this is what we assumed they thought he would ask for. I was shocked, but I comb my memories every time he was too noisy to him it was because he was trying to impress me some way somehow. Even if it meant having to bite the bullet and taking the plunge.

"Fine but I have conditions Junkrat ."

"I knew ya would."

"Let's go, everyone! This isn't our business anymore."Soldier 76 cried out rallying everyone to leave Winston giving a look that he was encouraging others to follow.

The room was empty, but I could tell people was listening at the door. Even roadhog left the room and the only two left where just me and Junkrat.

"Look I have conditions to Mei, so don't assume you're the only one alroight?"

"Fine condition one no inappropriate touching."

"How putting my arms around you at a movie?"

"Don't push your luck Junkrat."

"A condition I have you have to call me by my given name Jamison please, were not on a mission no codes names needed."

Mei quirks her eyebrow,"Fine Jamison."

"No alcohol for either of us on the date." I knew immediately that I had made that clear that nobody is getting drunk is not on the table.

"Do I look like I'd get you sloshed? I'm not that kind of man! if that were to happen it would be something both of chose not some drunken mistake lovey."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine beautiful."

"Ugh."

But that's how I got here waiting at the restaurant Jamison Picked out. Dressed like I wanted to impress him as per his condition. A nonnegotiable since he was going all for tonight. But he was fashionably late though if he didn't show up in the next half hour. I'm going home deal or no deal. He demands the date then doesn't show? It's fruitless and pointless and considering there was a reservation under his name and made sure the wait staff knew who I was I have to be hopeful. While I may not feel that way for him. I wouldn't think he'd be that form of cruel.

Jamison came in, and if it weren't for his prosthetics, I wouldn't recognize him. He looked so different. His hair was styled differently the hair growing back was covered up, and he looked good I mean outstanding. His hair was for once not on fire. his clothes looked very posh if I didn't everything he's done I'd say he fits right in here. Dressed all in the black button-up shirt.

"Sorry, darl the town car that we were supposed to drive us tonight seemed to think it was some prank. I hired another company who will drive us around this evening. "

"Wow, Jamison! I'm surprised you cleaned up for tonight!"

"Mei! what did you assume I'd embarrass you at such a posh place? I'm trying you change your mind love. Now let's relax, order what you like on the menu don't worry about the price darl. "

I raise an eyebrow but look at the menu regardless of taking him at his word if his clothes and the reservation are my cues to take him at his word tonight. I look at the options since they had a picture of all the meals and saw something delicious.

"Are you ready to order Jamison?"

" I think so. "

I raise a finger a universal rule to make the waiter show up

"I'd like to have the confit de canard with, and the lady will have Pastis."

"Magret de Canard and like a Pastis as well it sounds nice."

The waiter left, and Jamison looked at me with a smile softly.

"What?"

"I'm just shocked we picked a very similar meal love. " He looked at me with a genuine smile leaving an unasked question I didn't want to say out loud. The meals were very similar, but I was ignoring it. We small talk, and I asked him to tell me something he's never talked about to anyone before.

"Well, Mei I remember the very first time I went fishing. "

"Why were you fishing?"

"At the time I was desperate to have a steady meal. I was still a kid so eating enough was all I really cared about. And I heard through the grapevine of Junkertown that, if you went with the fishermen, you could get loads of fish for the foreseeable weeks you just had to make sure to do your share. "

"Go on."

"Here's the problem and I swore up down not to tell but I'm halfway across the world it's not like he's gonna come to bash my head for it. The captain of the fishing crew took me to the shallow end to catch some of the sea life that you can catch that lived on the edge like crabs and clams and oysters. But then he jumped about a mile high, and I took out the shotgun they got me. thought he saw a crock, a shark, a gator something that genuinely spooked him. But what was this big burly man so afraid of that he was hiding by my scrawny fourteen-year-old self?"

"What?" I was actually intrigued by the story it was rare to hear him talk about something not involving a lot of gore or it being something profane and inappropriate.

"It was a platypus! This grown man , was afraid of a platypus. "

I burst out laughing so did he. his high-pitched giggle was contagious

"The platypus was nowhere near him swimming lazy circles and to keep my silence he gave me most of his share. "

"That is hilarious and so ridiculous it's not like platypus are terrifying to look at there weird even alien looking but not fear-worthy. "

Our meal came, and we were collecting ourselves from the giggling, and we ate in silence, but by the look on each other face, we loved our meal. The waiter came to take the plate away.

"You know we could get dessert before the next part of the date?"

"Wait there's more?"

"Really? the nights barely started." Jamison for his part has a sad look.

I felt ashamed but I was expecting the equivalent date of a tailgate party. It's horrible having to do all of the food on a grill ourselves surrounded by a bunch of strangers in a park. The entire date is uncomfortable, awkward and loud. With my only thought in my mind catching a ride on the first bus back to base. This date wasn't at all what I expect. He's been a gentleman the entire time and hasn't ogled me once.

"Where we are going next is there dessert there?"

"Yeah, they have candy and things."

"Then let's leave dessert for that."

Following my same motion earlier he asked for the check and took my hand and walked me out of the restaurant the car seemed to appear by magic and Jamison open the car door without thinking I pulled out my hand for him to take. And he pulled himself in right next to me closing the door.

"Thanks, sweetheart that was kind of you." I blushed not actually thinking just acting. He winked at me.

"Oi driver kindly take us to the second destination."

"What no hints?"

"For you of course not! I'm trying to surprise you?"

This time the look was incredibly flirtatious.

I roll my eye I was laughing internally, but I didn't mind it.

We were chatting, but it was more relaxed than I thought it would be. The car stopped, he opens the door taking my hand I noticed we were in the mega holoplex.

"I remembered that you were saying their this movie you wanted to see. I think one starred in and I knew it was playing here. If you want we could make it a double feature with any other movie you wanted to see."

"I might take you up on that." I knew then my smile was really bright since even he was reflecting it since the smile was reaching his eyes

I looked at the marquee I saw a bunch of movies the one I wanted to see starring Hana in the lead, and there was another about an adaptation of some forgotten myth. That honestly caught my interest that was playing later in the night. "Okay, I got it," I told him, and he told the driver to come back at midnight for us.

We asked for the double feature since the movies were playing back to back.

The theater was almost empty the first one was an older movie. was 17 when she starred in, and according to her it was one of her sloppier films and that she has gotten better since she starred in this. The movie was an action comedy that got us both laugh through the crowd had seen this before they did chuckle along to it. The movie was great if Hana though her acting here is shaky I wonder what her best looks like then?

The movie empty out, and the next one based on the myth was up next, and the seats started to really fill up great up we got one of the better seat centers where you can see the screen and the sound system hits your ear just right.

 **The movie started innocent enough about a young woman she was beautiful and kind growing flowers in her garden, and she walked flowers grew at her bare feet.**

 **But a dark smoke seems to rise from the ground, and she watched as it forms into a handsome man.**

 **Who grabs her and takes her with him.**

 **The scene changes in front of them was a dining table filled with food and the best delights**

 **"You Persephone are the most beautiful of the goddesses more than Aphrodite Artemis or Athena, and I have chosen you as my love and to be my queen. "**

 **"Why me?"**

 **"If not your beauty but your kindness and warmth. you have me besotted my love. "**

 **"I don't know what to say this all sudden I don't understand how I feel. "**

 **" I can wait for as long you need my love for you, is unwavering**." Jamison during this part to my hand and gently squeezed and my heart started to raise at the implications.

There were scenes of them seeming to fall in love, and they would show mount Olympus preparing to destroy the planet to find Persephone. And a giant fight between Demeter and Hades himself. The movie ends with their marriage, and the deal of Persephone has to come up for six months out of the year, but with a tweak that he can come up and see her since he will miss her presence and that they are married, he would miss her. And even Poseidon gets to leave the ocean sometimes.

The movie ended, and the tension between us was strange. It felt almost tangible. I honestly could cut it with a knife!

We threw away the trash and got in the car both of trying to ignore it

"Take us back home," he told the driver, The car set off and there was a bit of traffic.

"So that movie, "

"It was sweet."

"Yeah I've heard the tale before, but I like this version better even if it didn't stick to the myth facts. "

"Yeah, I like how Hades was upfront with her telling her how felt willing to wait if that's what it took. though with a beautiful woman there's always a chance they won't love you back. "

Something about the way he was talking, I couldn't stop my racing heart or my beet red face.

"Jaime?"

"Yeah. "

I went for it and kissed him no reserve no inhibition. This night had been perfect. I just couldn't help but tackle him. I couldn't have asked for a better date. He was shocked, but he kissed me back with just as much vigor as I gave him. The driver for his part ignored them his eyes on the road that was finally clear up enough to move.


End file.
